The cell wall component of Pseudomonas cepacia containing multiple branched rhamnosyl residues was fully characterized using a combination of chemical analyses and NMR methods. Two-dimensional 1H- and 13C-NMR experiments were used to confirm the glycosyl composition and methylation data and to elucidate the branching pattern. This project originated as an analytical service in 1995.